


Happy Birthday Vanessa!

by TheBeastsWrite (orphan_account)



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alpha Derek, Barebacking, Biting, Bottom Stiles, Dildo's, Half shift Derek, M/M, Marking, Masterbation, Mates, PWP, Panty Kink, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Derek, Scent Marking, Stiles in a Dress, Virgin Stiles, cross dressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 12:16:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7639843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TheBeastsWrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles was just trying to have a little me time in his favourite secret outfit with his favourite toy, why does Derek always have to burst in unannounced and more importantly was his sex life about to get a little more interesting?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday Vanessa!

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday to the amazing sterektrashbag on tumblr! I hope you enjoy this gratious smut.
> 
> You can find me on tumblr at myprofounddesign.tumblr.com
> 
> Beta'd! Thank you so much to theaisbored on tumblr for being a lovely beta <3

Stiles was just trying to have a good time. A little me time, you know? Time where he can dress up in his favourite little secret and cum until he was orgasm stupid and exhausted.

He’d come home from the pack meeting frustrated, so fucking frustrated. Derek had been wearing that stupid adorable red thumbhole sweater _again,_ like he was _trying_ to mess with Stiles or something and damn it Stiles just wanted to feel it against his back as Derek fucked him over the desk, or the floor, or _oh up against the wall._

He kicked of his shoes before he bolted up to his room stripping on the landing knowing he had hours to clean up before his dad got home thank God. Excitedly he’d headed to his closet. He rarely got a chance to dress up like this and he wanted to really enjoy his alone time today to fantasize about a certain grumpy Alpha as much as he wanted.

Carefully he pulled out his favourite netted red dress. It was made just for him, a birthday gift from Erica and Lydia that no other fucker knew about. It was soft and lacy and hugs his curves the right way and when he slips it over his head it just feels _right._

He fusses with the bottom so that it hangs around his knees before reaching for the matching red panties with a black bow that sits snugly under the head of his cock, tugging them on his dick throbbing as the fabric stretched over it, framing the curve of his ass deliciously, in his opinion.

Lastly are the stockings, soft silky feeling things that he drags over his legs, shivering at the feel of them on his skin, pulling them up mid-thigh, snapping the fabric against his skin before skipping over to look at himself in the mirror.

His cock tents the dress but otherwise, damn he looks good, flushed high in his cheeks eyes dark and lust filled as he spins, breathing out shakily.

Perfect.

He shifts on his feet and moves across the room to his bed, reaching under it for his treasure box: a simple silver tool box with a combination lock. He’s licking his lips, when he opens it up with an audible click, groaning low as he studies the toys inside.

He has three choices.

He has a slim blue vibrator with 15 different pulsations, a thick black vibrating butt plug or a 7 and a half inch, curved, realistic dildo.

He chooses the dildo. It is after all his favourite.

He climbs into the bed after grabbing the lube and stretches out, head on the pillow. Fuck this is it, time to get the show on the road.

He bunches his dress up to his hips and spreads his legs dancing his fingertips along his chest, pausing to stroke his nipples through the fabric as he drops his dildo next to him.

He moans softly in the quiet of his room, before his fingers trail lower, dipping over his stomach before cupping himself through his panties, hips bucking into his grip as he whimpers softly and strokes the outline of his cock, eyes fluttering shut as heat licks up his spine.

He squeezes and arches up from the bed with a gasp before his fingers push lower. Stiles uses one hand to pop open the lube cap, soaking his other hand before capping it shut and tossing it aside, dry hand pulling aside the lace of his panties so that he can circle his wet fingers around his tight rim.

The first finger makes him shiver, slowly working himself open, stroking inside until he’s moaning softly and slipping a second finger in along with the first.

It’s awkward work at this angle, his arm under himself, hips up in the air, feet planted on the bed but fuck it’s so worth it. His thighs trembling as he fingers himself open and gaping.

He’s on three fingers now, his panties are a mess of lube and precum, his cock is throbbing and he slips four fingers out of his puffy hole, slowly breathing in shaky breaths, trying to hold off his orgasm.

He gives himself a minute, just a minute to breathe and regain some semblance of control before he reaches for his dildo. He also grabs the lube, slicking up the thick length of it, before tossing the lube half-heartedly aside, shaking with excitement.

He rolls onto his front, spreading his legs and flipping the back of the dress up to expose his drenched, panty clad ass.

He has a slightly dazed moment of wondering what he would look like to someone else, fuck he knows who, on his knees all dressed up and dripping desperate for cock.

He likes to think Derek would love it, fingers curling into claws and fangs dropping as he takes in the sight of Stiles’ gaping hungry hole and pert ass.

He preens a little under his own thought and presses the tip of the dildo against his rim, circling it, jolting slightly at the cold of the silicone and lube but breathing the feeling out in favour of feeling stuffed full and used.

When the dildo finally pops past his rim Stiles keens loudly in relief, burying the length of it in his hole until he’s gasping and panting wetly into his pillow.

Fuck it feels so good, so so good and he can’t. He just fucking needs to cum.

His mind slips to imagining the dildo was a real cock instead of helping him to hold off because his brain is a _dick_ and he cries out Derek’s name over and over, clinging to the image of Derek wolfed out, red eyes burning into his skin.

He’s close he’s so so close.

“Stiles!”

He screams in surprise and rolls onto his side and up the dress fluttering down to sort of cover his modesty but he can’t help a whimper when the dildo is jostled inside him, grinding up against his prostate.

“I- Stiles?”

He peaks one eye open and immediately squeezes it shut again.

Fuck fuck fuckity fuck he forgot to close the damn window and now Derek had rolled in, all wolfed out and was staring at him openly in surprise and Jesus Christ his _life-_

“What are you _doing_ here, Derek?”

He’s proud of how strong his voice is compared to how meek he’s feeling right now, like Jesus Christ noone’s ever seen him like this and the first one too is an accident? Typical.

“I was, I heard you shouting my name, I thought you were in trouble.”

“Yeah, well I’m clearly _not_ in trouble.”

There’s a beat of silence and he looks down at the hems of his dress, cursing his cock because Jesus, will you just go down already? This is so not the time.

Derek clears his throat and Stiles still refuses to look up from the safety of his dress.

“I should, go?”

Fuck is it just him or does that sound like a question?

His heart kicks into overtime and he can hear it in his ears because what if that was a question? What if Derek wants to stay? Should he say something? He should say something. No time like the present to admit your big gay crush on someone right?

His eyes spring open and Derek is already half way out the window when Stiles blurts out a desperate-

“Don’t go.”

He watches as the Alpha stills, head turning to study him, eyes flickering red and fuck does that make his cock twitch in his panties.

“Stiles if I stay, you’re giving me your consent, if I stay-”

“I know and I, yes, I mean, _God_ yes.”

Derek pulls back inside immediately, slamming the window shut and turning to him. Stiles straightens his back, determination filling him, because Derek wants this, he wants Stiles and he is sure as hell not going to give any indication that he doesn’t want him back.

Derek stalks towards the bed and Stiles has a flash back to his fantasy not minutes before, sucking a sharp breath. Looks like he’s getting exactly what he wanted.

When Derek reaches the bed he kicks off his shoes and strips off his shirt, leaving Stiles to admire the long plane of skin and thick corded muscles. He breathes out a soft ‘wow’ and Derek flushes faintly on his cheeks rolling his eyes a little as he settles in front of Stiles.

“You’ve seen me without a shirt before, Stiles.”

Stiles licks his lips and offers a cheeky grin.

“Yeah, but never before you were about to fuck me.”

Derek curses and his eyes flash red again, Stiles groans low. The sound doesn’t go missed.

Derek smirks and waves his hand, moving back slowly.

“Spread out on your back, I want to see what you’ve been doing.”

It’s Stiles’ turn to blush now, but he does as he’s told, leaning back until his head is against the pillow and cocking his hips up, legs spread wide to either side of him.

Slowly he pulls up the lace of his dress, exposing the soft red panties to Derek’s matching eyes, the end of the dildo keeping the fabric to one side of his slick hole, stretched filthily around the thick base.

Derek rumbles low in his chest in approval and his hand catches Stiles’ right ankle, sliding up the silk of his stockings, claws catching on the fabric as he circles Stiles’ leg up and up, over trembling thighs to the curve of his ass, fingertip pressing against the butt of the dildo, pushing it deep into the teens body.

Stiles bucks and mewls Derek’s name, cheeks burning his cock dripping into the lace of his panties.

“You look - fuck, Stiles - you know how you look, so _pretty.”_

Stiles preens under the attention, legs falling open further, moaning sweetly for Derek as the Alpha pushes the dildo in and out of Stiles’ loose hole, teasing him and he moves it around to find Stiles’ prostate, grinning full of fangs when Stiles wails his name and bucks up from the sheets.

Derek pulls it loose and tosses it aside as Stiles gasps for air knuckles turning white in the bed spread.

“Do you want the real thing, Stiles? Do you want to be fucked full and ruin your gorgeous little outfit?”

“Only by you, Derek, Alpha, Please!”

The word rolls off his tongue so easily and Derek seems startled by it, claws curling at Stiles’ thighs, shredding right through the delicate silk of the stockings.

Stiles holds his breath as Derek struggles with control shifting and returning and shifting again right in front of him and damn it if that isn’t an ego boost as well as the _hottest_ damn thing he’s ever seen.

Derek seems to get himself under wraps enough to unzip his jeans and to let his cock spring free.

Stiles swears he hears a choir starting to sing, Derek is just bigger than his dildo and about the same thickness and the length of his curves upwards.

It’s fucking glorious and Stiles really wants to get his mouth on him and praise that cock the way it deserves but it’s a battle for sucking or fucking and Stiles’ ass wins that game.

He tilts his hips up and clenches before unclenching trying to coax Derek to hurry up and get inside him already.

“Condom?”

He huffs indignantly at that even though he knows Derek is just being a good partner.

“I know wolves can’t get diseases and I’ve never been with anyone. I want to _feel it_ Derek, I want you to cum inside me and mark me up until I can’t think or feel anything but you.”

Derek whines high in his throat but his cock jumps visibly and Stiles counts that as a win, still he can’t help but feel sheepish, glancing up at the wolf through his lashes flush high on his cheeks.

“Only if you want that too, of course.”

Derek moves fast, pinning Stiles to the bed, arms above his head, Derek’s hands around fragile wrists as his cock head nudges his rim and his mouth hovers over Stiles’, his eyes locking to his own.

“I want to, don’t ever doubt that. I want to mate you and scent you and make sure everyone, _everyone_ knows _exactly_ who you belong too.”

Stiles breathes out a breathy ‘holy shit’ his cock spurting precum and Derek nose flares breathing deep like he can smell how much Stiles gets off on that.

He probably can, werewolf and all.

Stiles cries out when Derek pushes in, clenching his fists and trying to remember to relax. He’s still loose from his dildo and the stretch is delicious but it’s so different. Hot and throbbing and alive, the heat of Derek above him and the weight of him pressing Stiles into the bed. It makes his head spin.

He decides he loves it.

Derek is slow, bottoming out in one long push, stiffening when his balls press flush against the teen’s ass.

Stiles takes a moment, chest heaving and body burning up to savour the feeling of being stretched and full and taken before he’s squirming in the wolfs hold and outright begging to be fucked.

Derek does not disappoint.

He releases Stiles’ wrists to tangle their fingers together and Stiles stares up at him lashes fluttering and mouth falling slack when Derek bends down to claim it as his own, tongue pushing past Stiles’ lips, demanding and thorough tasting every inch of Stiles mouth like he owns it and God does Stiles want to be owned.

Derek’s thrusts are bruising, punishing almost, balls slapping against Stiles’ ass filling him over and over, stretching his rim smooth and nailing his prostate until little stars are flashing in front of his eyes and he’s moaning into Derek’s mouth.

He bites at Derek’s lip and licks his fangs when Derek hits the right spot making breathless little ‘oh oh oh’ sounds into the wolfs mouth.

Derek dips his head, nudging Stiles’ head back with his nose to his chin before closing his mouth just under his jaw and sucking hard, tongue soothing over bruised skin. It’s like a beeline to his cock, especially when Derek moves down his neck, mouthing marks as he goes, possessive.

Stiles cums when he feels fangs catch on his skin, screaming silently as he streaks cum in his panties and he seizes up around Derek’s cock pulsing and milking the thick length of him.

When he comes down from his dizzying high, Derek is still thrusting into him, face shifted and fangs bared like he’s loving the feeling of Stiles around him and Stiles grins all orgasm dopey and warm, tightening his hole rhythmically around Derek’s cock and practically purring in satisfaction.

“Yeah, Der, come on, fuck me full of your cum, I wanna feel you spilling inside me, fucking me nice and stuffed. I’ll smell just like you, it’ll be so good everyone will be able to tell you were the first and only one to fuck me.”

Derek snarls out a low ‘mine’ and Stiles hums in agreement, baring his neck for the Alpha who practically roars as he cums spilling deep inside Stiles’ body, marking him up.

Derek drops next to him and Stiles winces as he pulls out, stretches languidly as Derek curls his arms around Stiles’ waist and snuffles against his neck, pressing fluttering kisses to the bruises there.

Stiles pauses before he asks, stomach knotting up.

“What are we?”

Derek doesn’t hesitate, puncturing the word with a kiss to a particularly large bruise below Stiles’ jaw.

“Mates.”

He has no idea what that means but it sounds... special, it sounds like it means something.

He could do special, he could do _something._

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and Kudos make my day!


End file.
